Vegeta's Bet
by That awesome Dbz guy
Summary: When Vegeta complains about training armour Bulma makes a bet that if he cooks all the food for the party the next day she'll make him training armour whenever he wants. He is later joined by Goku, but they have to keep Trunks and Goten from eating the food.
1. Chapter 1 (08-18 12:57:53)

Disclaimer: This may take refrences from Mikila 2's " Shut Up! I'm Making Cookies." I'm not trying to steal it, I'm just borrowing some of the concepts.

It was a sunny day at Capsule Corp. Bulma was inside cooking. " BULMA!" shouted Vegeta. "Bulma's in the kitchen," said Mrs. Breifs. "Bulma!" Bulma turned her head. "What is it THIS time?" "Where is my training armour?" he said walking in the kitchen. Bulma sighed. " I haven't made it yet, because I have to cook for tomorrows party," Why are people even COMING over?" Vegeta asked." Because it's the one year anniversary of the defeat of Buu!" Bulma said raising her voice.

"How about YOU make the food?!" Vegeta turned his head in disgust. "That's not MY job, woman!" "How about we make a bet?" said Bulma. Vegeta raised an eyebrow."If you make all the food by tomorrow ' make training armour for you ANYTIME you want." 'The prince of all Sayians doesn't cook,' thought Vegeta. 'Though I could REALLY use some training armour.' He stood there silent for a few seconds. "So, deal?" Vegeta sighed. "Deal." "Okay, here's a list of all the stuff you need to fix," said Bulma. Vegeta looked at the list. There was a dozen things to fix. Bulma walked away. ' He'll NEVER fix all of that.' Trunks peeked around the corner. ' Hmm, DAD'S cooking?' he thought. 'Maybe I can manage to slip away a few pieces of food with him cooking.' He smirked then went up to his room to make a plan. Vegeta stood there speaking quietly to himself. "I don't know how to do this, but I will. I HAVE to."


	2. Chapter 2: The Cooking Starts

Note: Please treat this chapter kindly, I worked very hard on it. Oh, yeah , sorry the last chapter wasn't very long. I just wanted to get the introduction outta the way. This chapter will be longer.

Vegeta looked at the first thing on the list."Fried okra," he mumbled to himself. "Let's try it. This shouldn't be that hard, it's only okra." Vegeta had saw Bulma sometimes fix it and it looked... ... partially easy. .

Vegeta got out ten pods of okra from the freezer like the list instructed. He then cut them into quarter inched pieces. ' This isn't hard, ' thought Vegeta. He looked at the next instruction. ' Crack an egg into a small bowl.' He got an egg then lightly sqeezed the egg but when he did it just splattered all over the place. He tried it again more carefull but it was the exact same result. "D*mn it!" cursed Vegeta. He did it a final time and barely managed. "Good, at least I managed THAT."

' MAN, I can't believe Dad's cooking. Though I need to come up with a plan...A GOOD one too... ' Trunks thought sitting on his bed. He needed to be good with it.

*

Vegeta looked at the instructions. 'Put the okra in the small bowl and let it soak for 5-10 minutes.' He did what the list said and put the okra in the egg. 'What am I supposed to while it's soaking?' thought Vegeta. He looked at the list again where it said 'While it's soaking get a medium bowl with low sides, combine one cup of cornmill, a quarter of a teaspoon of salt and a quarter of a teaspoon of black pepper. Mix these together.' Vegeta frowned. 'That's a looks like a LOT of work.' "Okay... Medium bowl... Low sides.." He eventually found one that looked about right. He put the cornmill, the salt , and the black pepper, then mixed it. By then it had been seven minutes. He looked at the final intrstruction. It said to put the okra in the cornmill mix and coat it evenly. Then put the fried okra on a napkin. He coated the okra even... - ish. Then put it on a napkin. "Well, done with that item," said Vegeta

Trunks peeked around the corner. "Looks like he's done with the okra," he whispered to himself. "Guess I can put my plan in motion."

 **NOTE:** If you want to follow me go on Google. Find 'Prince Vegeta', the profile picture will be the same as my fanfiction picture. It's Vegeta giving 'The look' he gave Trunks in Dragon Ball Super. I'll put up a post on Google so you guys can see which one it is. Much love, Peace. -


	3. Chapter 3: The Attempt

'Darn it' I need someone to hold the fried okra while I cook the next item because I'm going to need the counter' Vegeta thought. "Hey, Dad..." Vegeta glanced and saw Trunks in the doorway."I'm busy," said Vegeta. "Well.." said Trunks. "I can hold the okra if you want." Vegeta thought something wasn't right but ignored it. "Fine, here." He gave the okra to Trunks."Don't you DARE eat that." He then started cooking again.

Meanwhile at the Son house, Chi Chi was going to help Bulma cook. "Can I eat just a little of the food?" asked Goku. "No!" said Chi Chi. "I just want a LITTLE. Plus, you cook to slow -" he covered his mouth. "I COOK to slow?!!" shouted Chi Chi. "IF YOU THINK I 'COOK ' TO SLOW YOU COOK FASTER!!!!!!" "But I don't how to cook," said Goku. "How about this?! If you don't cook the food you're not allowed to TRAIN!" "What?!" "That's right," said Chi Chi. "Hmm... Okay," said Goku.

When Vegeta was cooking he heard chewing. "TRUNKS!" shouted Vegeta. Trunks had ate nearly half the bowl of okra. Vegeta advanced toward him. Trunks ran with the bowl still in his arms, Vegeta then shot a low ki blast that made Trunks drop the bowl. Vegeta grabbed the bowl just in time. "STAY OUT OF THE KITCHEN!!" Vegeta shouted. "Why in the H*LL do I have to be aware of a CHILD? This is ridiculous... D*mn it!"

 **NOTE: Sorry this is short. By the way, if you're offended by Vegeta cursing so much, let's be honest of what he would do in the anime. Much love, Peace. -**


	4. Chapter 4: Goku Joins

'Darn, I still have 10 more items left,' thought Vegeta. "Hey, Vegeta, what're you doing here?" Goku asked walking in. Vegeta glanced. "What are YOU doing here?" "Well," said Goku. "Chi Chi told me that if I didn't help I couldn't train." "That woman said she wouldn't make me training armour if I didn't cook. Now I'm having second thoughts," said Vegeta. "Why?" asked Goku. "What do YOU THINK?!" shouted Vegeta. "I have to cook with you!" Goku look puzzled. "Don't be like that, gete's." "Don't call me that!"

."Fine," said Goku. "What do we have to cook?" Vegeta looked at the list. "Tempura." Goku's eyes widened. "I LOVE tempura!" "Not for YOU, idiot," said Vegeta. Goku looked disappointed. "Awww..." "Now let's get on with it."

Trunks was up in his room. "Have to be more careful. "Hey, Trunks!" Trunks heard Goten. "Did you know that your dad's making food?" "Yeah," mumbled Trunks. "And," said Goten. "My Dad is too." Trunks had an idea. "Goten! I've been trying to get ahold of the food but Dad stopped me. With YOU here I can get it from your dad and you can help me!" It took Goten a few seconds to comprehend what Trunks had just said, but then his eyes lit up. "OH YEAH! IF WE DO IT TOGETHER WE CAN-" "Shhh!" Trunks ineruptted. "We don't want them to know." "Oh," said Goten. "Sorry." After some the two boys talked some they began to plan.

Vegeta looked at the tempura. It looked burnt. "KAKAROT!" "What is it?" said Goku. "I TOLD YOU TO PUT THE TEMPERATURE ON LOW!!" screamed Vegeta. "I finished that half of the okra that Trunks ate," said Goku trying to change the subject. Vegeta looked at the okra. "Good. At least you can do SOMETHING," mumbled Vegeta. "I'll cook the tempura, you cook the next thing on the list."

 ** _Note: Follow me on Google_**


	5. Chapter 5: The Attempts

"Kakarot, are you done with the takoyaki?" asked Vegeta. "Yeah, but..." "But, what?" said Vegeta irratated. Goku scratched his head. "It looks a little... odd." Vegeta looked at the dish. "What in the h*ll did YOU DO?!!" Goku stepped back. "I did what you said..." "BULL CRAP!" shouted Vegeta. Vegeta took a deep breath. "You cook dessert. The first item is muffins." Goku's eyes lit up. "I think I might can fix that." Vegeta glared. "You BETTER." He then took of to throw away the 'takoyaki.'

 **Attempt Number One:** Goten walked to Goku not letting Vegeta notice him. "Dad, can have some of those muffins?" "Sorry, buddy," said Goku. "Vegeta told me not to let anyone to eat the food." "Oh," said Goten. "It's just that I haven't had anything to eat today and I'm STARTING." He tried to look innocent. "Hmm..." said Goku. "I don't see why not." He gave the muffins to Goten without knowing that he and Trunks had just ate.

"Look what I got, Trunks," said Goten walking into the room with four muffins. Trunks glanced at Goten. "Cool!"

"Kakarot, we're missing four muffins!" said Vegeta. "I gave them to Goten," replied Goku. "He hasn't had anything to eat." Vegeta looked angrily at him. "I JUST HEARD THEM EATING NOT TWENTY MINUTES AGO!!!"

Trunks heard Vegeta's screams. "Uh, oh." Vegeta stormed into their room. "Hand over the muffins." Trunks rubbed his head. "We ate them all." "What?!" screamed Vegeta. "THE NEXT TIME YOU DO THAT YOUR RUMP IS GOING TO REGRET IT!!" Trunks blinked scared of the mere thought. "Yes, sir." Vegeta left mumbling.

 **Last Attempt:** Trunks sat in his room. "We have to find another way." "But, you remember what your dad said," said Goten. "I know," replied Trunks. "We have to make sure he doesn't find out... That's it! I have an idea."

Goku and Vegeta returned from a bathroom break. Vegeta looked around. "Looks like there's no missing food," he said. "Let's see how the himono tastes." He grabbed a fork and put it in the himono, but it went right through. "It was an illusion. THOSE DARN KIDS!!!" Vegeta charged up to Trunks' room. "THAT'S IT!" Trunks gulped. "Please Dad, no! NO!" Goku looked in the room just before Vegeta had Trunks over his knee. Not fifteen seconds later, Trunks let out a wail.


	6. Chapter 6: The Final Chapter

Note: **I forgot to put this on the first chapter but here it is.** **DISCLAIMER: Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, and Dragonball Super are not owned by me. They are all owned by Toei Animation, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Funimation, and Akira Toriyama. Will all you please support this fanfiction? Thank You!** **P.S: There was a typo in the last chapter... It was supposed to say 'starving' but it came out as 'starting.' Sorry! Bye.**

I can't believe it, " mumbled Vegeta. " I have to cook the himono all over again... D*mn those kids! "

" Don't worry, Vegeta, " said Goku. " Trunks learned his lesson... But you were to harsh on him.. " Vegeta glared. "At least to YOU. Just keep cooking.

Goten peeked into Trunks' room. He didn't see what happened to Trunks but he definitely heard. He saw Trunks laying there with his face to the pillow.

"Hey, Trunks, ya wanna play a game or something?" Goten asked.

Trunks didn't answer.

Goten walked out of the room. 'Man, I would hate to be Vegeta's son right now,' thought Goten

"Uh... Vegeta..." said Goku. Vegeta walked into the room. "What?"

"They didn't leave instructions for the cookies."

Vegeta's eyes widened. "WHAT?

"Yeah," said Goku. "Look."

"D*mn it," mumbled Vegeta. But then he remembered something. "Trunks!"

Trunks heard his father's voice. What did he want now.

Vegeta walked in. "Trunks."

"What?" mumbled Trunks much like his father.

"You know how to make cookies, right?"

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Yeah."

"Help us fix these cookies. Your mother didn't leave us instructions," said Vegeta.

Trunks was surprised. His dad asking for help."What's in it for me?"

"Lisence to live another day," answered Vegeta. He already had to ask a CHILD for help. But him having to BRIBE him?

"I really don't feel it," replied Trunks.

Vegeta sighed. "If you do it I'll take you to the amusment park."

Trunks' face lit up. "Sure!"

"Don't tell your mother about this," said Vegeta gruffly.

Trunks nodded.

Bulma walked into the kitchen a couple hours later. "Is it done?"

Vegeta smiled. "Yes, it is."

Bulma looked at everything. "I don't believe it?! But... I guess I'll make your training armour."

"Yes!" said Goku. "I get to train!"

Vegeta and Goku smiled at other before leaving.

 **THE END**


End file.
